pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
028 - A Cold Reception: A Cry for Help, or a Demand?
"Remember how we were talking about Yak Baks a minute ago? We're in a different show now." WARNING: This episode includes loud noises (thunder and animal sounds) at 38:45, 45:40, and 52:30. Episode Synopsis Rose and Cobalt come face to face with two powerful strangers looking to find Moltres. But when their help is demanded, how will our heroes respond? Tune in for one pulse-pounding episode of Pokemon World Tour United! Episode Summary Picking up immediately after the previous episode's end, Rose, Cobalt, and Victor follow the mysterious lady out of Pelipper Pier and Vermilion City, making quick detours to buy Dippin' Dots, punny t-shirts, and ice cream, respectively. As they approach the mossy entrance to Diglett's Tunnel, the mysterious lady regards them a moment before disappearing into the complete darkness of the tunnel. The group uses Treble for illumination as they enter the tunnel, repositioning their Pokémon as they do so. Inside, the mysterious lady waits for them at the edge of Treble's circle of light. As they apologize for the short delay in following her, Rose hears her mutter "Humans," disdainfully. She leads them down a ladder and into an open cavern. The cavern grows colder as they move on, with Rose donning an extra sweatshirt and jacket. The open cavern is the coldest environment that they've encountered so far, and as they rearrange their Pokémon to adjust to the cold weather, Bango and Treble fixate on something out of their humans' reach. Cadence's troubled hoot alerts Rose, Cobalt, and Victor, who finally look around for the mysterious lady. She is half-in, half-out of Treble's circle of light, and a much larger shape can be seen in the background behind her. Nervous, Victor releases Nightlight, who glows softly, illuminating the giant shape behind the lady: the legendary bird, Articuno! Of course, Rose and Cobalt immediately take pictures of Articuno, although they have the presence of mind not to upload said pictures to Pokéstagram. The eyes of Articuno and the mysterious lady begin to glow white in unison, and Articuno speaks through the lady, asking Rose, Cobalt, and Victor: "You have an interest in me and my siblings. What is it?" Before answering the question, Rose and Cobalt ask about the lady serving as Articuno's mouthpiece. Articuno clarifies that she is a maiden at one of her shrines, and is serving as a vessel of her own free will. Articuno also tells the trio that, according to human gender norms, she identifies as female. Having said that, she then asks the humans where her brother Moltres is, as the temperature drops again and Rose points out how they won't be able to answer her questions if they die of the cold. Articuno then mentions that she knows of their speaking with Professor Skye, and demands to know what they want to do with the Legendary Birds. Rose replies that they're trying to find and rescue Moltres. She asks the humans if they're associated with the ones in black; Rose initially says no, but Cobalt adds that they do know one person in black, and she's really not that bad, and then chastises Rose for trying to lie to a Legendary. The cavern then warms up considerably, and Articuno agrees to trade questions for questions. She then asks Rose about her cuddling of Sakura, who is terror-stricken inside of Rose's jacket. Rose and Cobalt explain the concept of a hug to Articuno, and Cobalt offers to give it a hug before being icily rejected. Instead, he goes to hug Victor, who has frozen tear tracks on his face. As her question, Rose asks Articuno, "So...you're real, then, huh?" Affronted, Articuno displays its wings, showing off its ability to create snow, ice, and wind, and asking if she looks real. They assure her that she does, indeed, look real. For his question, Cobalt asks Articuno if she wants some jerky. Rose and Cobalt then have to explain his Friendship Jerky to Articuno, who confirms that she eats Pokémon meat. They give some to the mysterious lady, who then feeds it to Articuno: Articuno enjoys the jerky, but reaffirms that she wants answers, not meat. Articuno then explains that her brother, Moltres, is being held in containment in a city nearby by the people in black, in a building with many levels. Identifying the people in black as Rockets, Rose declares that she's good at beating up Rockets. They then have to explain Team Rocket, and the correct pronunciation of Rocket, to Articuno. Rose and Cobalt also point out how Articuno and the mysterious lady can't really take on Team Rocket themselves, as the lady is too pretty and noticeable. This confuses Articuno, so they also have to explain the concept of "pretty." As they do so, there is a large shockwave and several rocks around the cavern are knocked loose. Rose and Cobalt immediately cover their Pokémon, and Nightlight sits on Victor to protect him. A cloud of dust fills the room, and Articuno says, "My sibling...they come." The ceiling then breaks open, and Zapdos descends screaming in a cloud of sparks. Faced with two Legendaries, Rose and Cobalt return all of their Pokémon except Treble and Bango. Zapdos alights next to Articuno, causing such loud shockwaves that the humans and their Pokémon are physically pushed back. Rose attempts to throw Friendship Jerky to Zapdos, who is identified by Articuno as using the gender-neutral pronoun "they." The lady picks up the jerky, and after a short telepathic conversation with Articuno, Zapdos eats the jerky. It is not visibly upset or pleased with the food. Zapdos says, through Articuno, that they want to kill Rose, Cobalt, Victor, and their Pokémon. In rebuttal, Rose and Cobalt point out how they know about Team Rocket and can help with rescuing Moltres. Cobalt begins to mediate with the Legendaries, saying, "I can understand your frustration and anger..." before Zapdos strikes the cavern wall between them with a bolt of lightning, creating a large crater. Victor continues to cry steadily; Rose and Cobalt wonder if they should have Victor leave, since he's having such a negative response to the situation. In response, Articuno seals the tunnel into the cavern with ice, blocking it off. In fear, Rose and Cobalt apologize rapidly, accidentally using the wrong pronouns for Zapdos and being corrected by Articuno. Taking charge of the situation, Rose outlines a plan for rescuing Moltres from the Rockets: Victor will wait at the Pokémon Center while Rose and Cobalt infiltrate the Team Rocket headquarters and release Moltres. Articuno sadly says "We do not want the Islands...the carnage..." before sharing a telepathic vision with Rose, Cobalt, Victor, and their Pokémon, of the destruction of a series of islands with wildfires, frozen buildings, and terrible lightning strikes. "The last time we were pitted against each other, we almost destroyed the world," Articuno says in regret. She then clarifies that Moltres was definitely kidnapped by Team Rocket, and the room drops another ten degrees in temperature. She also says that Moltres was not captured by a Pokéball, as it is impossible to be captured. Something has been done to Moltres's mind, as it is closed to Articuno's and Zapdos's attempts at communication. Articuno then tells Rose, Cobalt, and Victor that they have three Moon rises (days) to release Moltres from the control of Team Rocket; if Moltres is not free on the dawn of the fourth day, Articuno and Zapdos will destroy everything. In a threat display, Zapdos collapses a connecting tunnel with a thunderbolt. Rose tries to debate semantics with the Legendary Birds, but Cobalt quickly ushers them away as they both take pictures of Articuno and Zapdos hovering above the cavern floor. The Legendary Birds leave the cavern through the roof, and Rose, Cobalt, Victor, and their Pokémon exit through the shattered ice wall. At this point, Victor is unconscious, and Nightlight carries him on its back. Together, they all flee from Diglett's Tunnel and back to the Pokémon Center. Rose orders a vat of the hottest cocoa possible from the concerned Chansey, and she and Cobalt proceed upstairs to see Victor passed out cold on the couch, with Nightlight cleaning him up using its tails. After trying to reassure Nightlight and Biscuit, Cobalt releases his teammates and goes to take a shower. Rose immediately releases all of her Pokémon and hugs them all, especially Bango, who she can tell is trying to be strong for the younger Pokémon. After his shower, Cobalt checks in with Treble, who is different somehow, and preoccupied with the current situation. Coming upstairs with the cocoa, Chansey sees Victor, and despite feeble reassurances from Rose, calls the attending Nurse Joy. When she comes upstairs, Rose lies (with a 22 on Guile) and says that Victor fell into the cold water past the cruise ship pier at the outskirts of Vermilion, and that he's afraid of the dark. (The last part isn't a lie.) Nightlight threatens Nurse Joy with a mouthful of fire; Rose and Nurse Joy explain that they're just trying to help Victor. Nightlight then backs down, shedding a single tear as Nurse Joy takes Victor's vitals. She determines that Victor is stable, just in shock, and everyone goes to bed for the night. In the morning, there are two packages in the dormitory lobby, addressed to Rose and Cobalt. Both carry a note that says, "Take these. Don't fail. -B." Inside are two white Rocket uniforms. Cast Alan Sells as GM/Victor/Everyone Else/Everything Else Jake Mason as Rose Jenny Josh Nichols as Cobalt Trivia * Prior to the episode, Jake thought that the Mysterious Lady was a transformed Articuno, and Josh thought that she was the Team Mystic leader, Blanche, from Pokémon Go. * In a nigh-miracle, Alan and Jake agree that banana split is the best flavor of Dippin' Dots. * Although the sender of the Rocket Uniforms has not been confirmed yet, the sender is likely Blanche, the mysterious lady; if Blanche did not send them, other, more remote possibilities include Blue Oak and Brian, unless the note writer was using a pseudonym. (However, it was likely Blanche.) * This is the first in-series physical appearance of and interaction with Zapdos, and the main characters' first direct interaction with Articuno. * In 029, they summarize this episode's events with "Two Legendary Birds came and yelled at us, and they told us that we had to go and rescue their brother, and if we don't, we gon' die." Category:Episodes